BabySitter From Elm Street
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: What happens when Carlos' new babysitter takes a deep intrest in him? SLASH! JamesXCarlos Rated M for graphic rape and lemon,maybe some Mpreg later on!
1. Chapter 1

Carlos laid in his bed, pouting. His dad was leaving for work late tonight, and after telling him that he told Carlos he had hired someone to come watch him for the night.  
"I don't need a nanny,I'm 16!" he had yelled at his dad.  
But his dad had just laughed and told him it wasn't even close to a nanny.  
Carlos had ended up rolling his eyes and going upstairs to wait. He felt so pissed at the moment he didn't hear his dad until...  
"CARLOS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR IM GOING TO TAKE YOUR HELMET AWAY!"  
Carlos, in fear he might lose his beloved helmet, was downstairs in less then a second.  
Standing next to officer Garcia was at all gorgeous brunette. Carlos had always known he was gay, but his jaw literally dropped when he saw the guy.  
"Hijo, this is your baby sitter, his name is James."  
Carlos closed his mouth and nodded.  
"Hola." was all Carlos could say.  
James flashed Carlos a smile that could make anybody melt.  
While his dad talked to James about rules, all Carlos could do was try NOT to stare at James.  
He was so fucking cute!  
"Hijo, I'm leaving." Carlos snapped back to reality and bended over to hug his dad.  
"be safe dad."  
"gracias, hijo, Te quireo."  
"Te quiero papi." Officer Garcia turned and looked at James.  
"keep him safe Ninero."  
James nodded, before officer Garcia walked out, locking the door behind him.  
James looked up at Carlos.  
"your dad said you weren't allowed to watch R rated movies. Or have any desserts before bed."  
Carlos groaned.  
"I swear I'm 16 but he acts like I'm 5!" James laughed. "and I hope you know I'm going to be here every day because your dad has to work every day."  
Carlos rolled his eyes, actually wanting to shout yay.  
He couldn't believe a hot guy was going to be here every day.  
James laughed.  
"hey we can watch a movie, as long as you don't tell your daddy."  
Carlos frowned at him, before smiling a bit.  
"okay." he bounded up the stairs, grabbing his helmet and shoving it on his head before grabbing his favorite movie, the last exorcism and running down stairs.  
He jumped off the stair case and bounded into the living room, where he found james sitting on the couch, a duffel bag sitting on the floor next to him.  
He had a bag of candy sitting in front of him, and Carlos noticed it was his favorite candy.  
Butterscotch candies. His mouth watered, he hadn't had any in a while.  
James had one in his mouth and he was sucking on it, when he looked up to see Carlos.  
He grinned up at him.  
"hey nice helmet. What movie ya got?"  
Carlos glanced up at him, before showing him the movie.  
"yes!" james pumped his fist in the air.  
"you like this movie?" carlos questioned him.  
James laughed and nodded.  
"I love scary movies."  
Carlos nodded and smiled at him.  
Carlos popped the movie into the DVD player before sitting on the couch a bit away from James.

It was halfway through the movie, and Carlos was already scared.  
He loved to make himself be scared silly.  
He glanced over at James. James was watching the tv screen, his eyes hooked on the movie.  
He was so still that when James stood up, Carlos jumped a bit.  
James laughed at him.  
"don't worry I'm just going to get a drink. These butterscotch candies are making my throat hurt bit."  
Carlos nodded.  
"have some if you want to." he motioned to the bag before walking out of the room into the dark kitchen.  
Carlos noticed how quiet James was. He jumped when the movie let out a scream, from who knows where. He jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen, knocking into James, who was holding a big glass filled with purple kool-aid.  
James jumped, knocking the glass all over his grey shirt.  
Carlos and james gasped.  
"oh god I'm so sorry! Perdon!" he ran over and grabbed a towel, then tried to wipe the kool-aid off but it wasn't working.  
"Carlos...carlos...CARLOS!"  
Carlos looked up at him.  
"look it's ok. I'll just take this shirt off okay? It's not a big deal."  
Carlos nodded and sighed,glad James wasn't pissed at him.  
They both walked back into the living room, where James pulled off his wet sticky shirt and threw it on his duffel bag.  
Carlos have to hold his nose, so he didn't get a nosebleed. James had the sexiest abs he had ever seen.  
James turned around to see Carlos staring at him, holding his nose.  
He had seen a lot of people do that, so he was used to it, but he was happy THIS guy was staring at him. He smirked, and decided to keep his shirt off.  
He sat down and put his feet up on the coffee table, smirking even bigger as Carlos' eyes were still stuck on his abs.  
"like what you see?" james asked him in a husky voice.  
Carlos licked his lips, then realized what he was doing. His eyes opened wide and he turned from James.  
James noticed and bit his lip.  
He was going to have a good time with this kid tonight.

When the movie was over, James stood up and stretched, flexing his muscles. He wanted to see what Carlos would do.  
Carlos stared at him,his eyes taking in James sexy body. "okay I think it's time to hit the sack." James walked to his duffel bag, making sure Carlos was still behind him, before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down, he stepped out of them and dropped them in his bag, faking trying to find his sweatpants, which he knew were at the bottom of his clothes. He glanced backwards, to see Carlos breathing a bit heavy.  
Carlos couldn't take it. He stood up and ran upstairs as fast as he could, slamming his door shut and immediately pulling his pajama pants and boxers down to his knees, before grabbing his hard cock. He began pumping himself as fast as he could, wanting it over with so he could go to bed.  
He could feel the bottom of his stomach burning and his cock was slick with his pre cum as he pumped himself as fast as he could, not noticing the nosebleed he had gotten from watching James.  
His breath was fast and errotic,moans spilled from his mouth. As he pumped himself as fast as he could, he knew he was close. Then with a shudder and a deep throated moan, he came, a rope of white shooting out of him and splattering his hand.  
Carlos stood there, letting his breath return to normal, before pulling his pants up and grabbing a dirty shirt off the ground, wiping his hand off before climbing into bed, oulling the covers up to his chin.  
James pulled his fist out of his mouth, looking at the red bite marks he had made, to keep himself from moaning as he listened to Carlos moan and jack himself off.  
And all from that, he had a raging boner. He would have gone and jacked off too, but this was something he didn't want to do himself.  
He waited a while before carefully opening the door, and tiptoeing in. From the soft breathing coming from Carlos he could tell he was a sleep.  
Carefully, he walked to carlos' bed, pulling up the covers and slipping underneath. He press his body to Carlos' warm body, his fingers dancing up and down his body.  
Carlos' eyes flicked open and he gasped as he saw James sitting next to him in bed.  
"j-James?" but james pressed a finger to his carlos' lips, shushing him before he pressed his lopsided to Carlos'. James nipped and bit at his lip, before pressing his tongue to Carlos' lips.  
When Carlos didn't move, james looked up at him. Carlos had his eyes squinted shut and his face looked a bit pale.  
"come on baby I know you want this..." James hissed in his ear, before reaching down and sticking his hand in Carlos pants, grabbing his dick and pumping it bait, rubbing the head.  
Carlos let out a gasp and James took advantage, sticking his tongue down Carlos' throat. Carlos whined, not wanting this, and squirmed. But james took it the wrong way.  
He reached down and pulled Carlos' pj bottoms and boxers off, before pulling his tongue out of carlos' mouth and moving down, kissing Carlos body.  
When he reached Carlos cock, he noticed Carlos was only halfway hard.  
Guess I could help him a bit...he smiled to himself.  
James licked the underside if Carlos cock before leaning forward and swirling his tongue around the head of him. Carlos let out a small whine, not used to the feeling and wanting james off of him.  
Hell he barely knew the guy!  
But James didn't stop. He continued, engulfing all of Carlos in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling Carlos get hard in his mouth. The sensation almost made james cum.  
But James had to force himself not to, wanting to save it for a bit later.  
Pulling off of Carlos with a nice popping noise, he stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva before reaching down and teasing Carlos hole, rubbing his fingers around and massaging the hole.  
He stuck his fingers in and Carlos screamed. James jumped, not wanting to hurt him, so he leaned down and pressed his lips to carlos's trying to keep him from screaming as he moved his fingers in and put, making a scissoring movement and stretching him.  
When James figured Carlos was stretched enough, he spit into his hand and slicked himself up As he aligned himself with Carlos virgin hole, he bended forward and kissed Carlos, knowing he would scream...  
And then James pushed himself in. HARD. Carlos broke the forced kiss and screamed. It hurt so bad..he felt tears slide out of his eyes and down his face. Choked sobs escaped from his mouth. Oh god...he thought James had been hot but now...why was he doing this!  
James started moving his hips, his member pulling in and out of Carlos,and sucking and kissing Carlos neck, before biting down deep on his shoulder.  
Carlos screamed. Oh god...  
James pulled away and licked the love mark he had just made for Carlos.  
James started thrusting faster and faster, before reaching his peak and coming deep inside of Carlos, painting his inside with his hot seed.  
He fell next to Carlos, their breathing hard and erratic. James scooted over and kissed Carlos cheek.  
"thanks babe. God you were good."  
Carlos gave a small sob.  
"I know I know it hurts the first time. Trust me it gets better every time."  
James stood up and pulled his pants up, doing the same to Carlos before kissing Carlos on the cheek and walking out.  
Carlos made sure he was downstairs before he rolled over and sobbed deeply into his pillow. He hadn't wanted his first time to be just a simple fuck. He slowly stood up, the area between his thighs burning like fire, and walked to his bathroom. He switched the lights on, before shutting the door and locking it.  
He grabbed an old towel turned the shower on as hot as it would ho before stepping in,hissing as the hot water pierced his skin. He took the old washcloth and rubbed soap on it before rubbing himself as hard as he could.  
He felt so dirty...

After the shower Carlos got out. He looked in the mirror and was horrified. His usually creamy tan skin was now a deep red. His eyes were puffy and red, bloodshot. He lost his knees, but grabbed himself and stood up, running out of the shower. He was about to get in his bed, but then he pulled all of the sheets off, leaving only his comforter before climbing in, pressing his face too his pillow and sobbing, sobbing so bad and so hard he literally cried himself to sleep.

Awwww...my poor carlitos! I'm sorry but I had this gruesome thought in my head(like I always do) and HAD to write this... I'm sosososososo sorrryyyy! I promise it'll get better! If I don't keep that promise, I swear Ill blow my brains out with my mom BFs gun for Carlos!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos woke up with a start, his forehead dripping with persipitation. He shivered and crossed his arms over his chest, remembering the nightmare and last night.  
He felt so violated.  
He felt tears slide out from under his eyelids, and he stood up, realizing he needed to use the bathroom.  
He immediately felt sharp pain in between his legs. He fell down, tears sliding down his face.  
God of all people why him?  
Carlos walked into his bathroom, spotting the washcloth he had used last night. It had several spots of cum and blood on it. Carlos anger built up and he grabbed the washcloth, chucking it into his garbage can.  
He sniffed and walked out, no longer wanting to be in the same room...IT happened in.  
He carefully walked down the stairs, hissing as his ass burned and hurt like hell.  
When he got to the first floor, he noticed his dads car still wasn't home. He swallowed hard and was about to go back upstairs, when "morning Carlos."  
Carlos felt his heart shatter and his stomach began aching, as he slowly turned to see the sandy brunette laying on the couch, smiling up at him.  
Carlos felt weak as he walked back down the few steps he climbed.  
James stood up, exposing his boxer-only clad body. Carlos winced How could I have thought that...that monster was gorgeous? He whimpered to himself.  
James didn't notice but proceeded to the kitchen.  
Carlos sat down on the wooden stairs, jumping up as pain spread through his whole ass and backside.  
He stopped once he smelled something wafting from the kitchen.  
No...no...no...he squinted his eyes as his stomach gave in.  
He walked towards the kitchen, to see James standing in front of the stove,a pan and a spatula on one hand. From the smell Carlos could tell he was baking pancakes.  
He blinked several times,wanting james to get out and leave him forever,put what happened last night and bury in deep in his mind.  
James turned around, a plate filled high with pancakes in one hand.  
He smiled sweetly at Carlos before handing the plate to him. Carlos took it with shaking hands, his throat too dry to say anything. He wanted this kid to get the fuck out of his house and never come back.  
He sat down,wincing and gasping as pain seared up in his back.  
James turned around, hearing the small Latino boy whimpering in pain.  
He set down his plate of pancakes and walked around to the smaller boy, putting his hands on the carlos' back, rubbing near his waist, understanding where he was hurting.  
Carlos almost shrunk from James touch, when he realized his hands were rubbing the places that hurt. It felt good.  
No! No! He didn't want it to feel good! He shrugged James off, scowling at himself, his anger building up. He was about to turn around and tell James to get the fuck out of house and never come back when he felt James lips attach to his neck. He sucked and pulled at a VERY sensitive spot Carlos never knew he had. It felt sooo good.  
James picked Carlos up and turned him around,pushing him down on the counter, sucking on his neck, licking and biting on Carlos neck and collarbone. James moved up to his lips, pulling at them with his teeth, sucking on carlos' lips before sticking his tongue down Carlos throat.  
Carlos accidentally let out a small moan, then suddenly feeling himself go hard. He then felt something else press against his thigh and realized James also had a boner.  
No he...he had to stop...he couldn't...not again...  
And that's when james decided to start thrusting his hips against carlos', so Carlos couldn't concentrate.  
All he knew was that it felt...soo..good..  
Their breathing had become fast and erratic, carlos forgetting the pain and everything james had done to him, to focus on dry humping him instead.  
Carlos began thrusting up, as james thrusted down. Carlos couldn't take it, he felt his stomach was burning then he let out a small scream as he reached his peak and he felt cum drip and splatter the inside of his boxers.  
James followed suit a few seconds later.  
Carlos' body felt like he was on fire.,..that had been so hot. Then he looked up realizing he had just cummed at the guy who had taken his virginity and raped him last night, but it had felt so GOOD.  
James pecked him on the lips.  
"damn Carlos...your a...natural" he said in between deep breaths. But Carlos didn't care. He felt tears running down his face as James moved his body off of his.  
James stood up, a big grin on his face and his eyes were sparkling.  
Oh my god...I'm just a fucking sex toy to him! Carlos let more tears slide down his cheeks.  
He gasped when he felt James pull him up and press him to his chest.  
"shhhhhh Carlos what's wrong?"  
"l-last night you r-raped me-me...and no-now I l-liked it b-but I-I'm ju-just a freaking s-sex toy to you!"  
Carlos cried harder. His heart ached not knowing what to do.  
Last night he didn't like it and today he did...his head swam with confusion and dizziness.  
He felt James push his chin up, making him look into James golden hazel eyes.  
"I do NOT think of you as a sex toy and NEVER will. Your a special kid. I'm never met anyone like you."  
James pressed his lips to carlos' wet ones. Carlos sat shocked, but he began moving his lips against James',but thinking about this guy had said. James suddenly pulled his lips off of carlos and whispered in his ear,  
"besides if you didn't want it last night that was all you had to say."  
Carlos let out a choked sob "b-but why did you-"  
"I kind of heard you..."  
Carlos gasped realizing james had heard him jack off.  
But James nipped carlos' on the lips.  
"babe let me reassure you it was the hottest thing I had ever heard. Now if only I could see it in action..."  
James looked down at carlos' crotch making Carlos blush and put his hands over his private area.  
James pushed Carlos back down onto the counter pushing his lips onto carlos' once more.  
They James hands began roaming Carlos' making him squirm a bit, when they heard a cough. They both immediately sat up and stared at the entryway to see officer Garcia standing there.  
"papa estabamos-" but his dad cut him off.  
"hijo no quire oirlo tenemos que tener ulna charla."  
"pero por favor papa acaba de escuchar-"  
"no quiero escuchar que Carlos ahora ir a su habitacion. Voy a discutir esto usted mas adelante!"  
Carlos stood up and hung his head before walking out past his dad. He knew what his dad was going to do he sat down at the bottom of his stairs and listened.  
"alright look I hired you to watch my son, not try and take him. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told that last boy-if your dating my son you better watch your back. And I swear if you hurt my boy, I'll hurt you."  
"sir I promise I would never hurt carlos. He's...special. I've never met anyone like him before."  
"alright. I believe u...but next time I see you two almost about to-"  
"sir I promise we haven't done anything." James interrupted.  
Carlos stifled a gasp. No one could ever lie to his dad and get by with it.  
He stood up and ran into the kitchen. Without his sudden idea, he knew james would be dead.  
"papa papa! Hey una rata en mi habitacion!" he jumped up and down, pointing up at the ceiling.  
His dad looked at him.  
"donde?"  
"en mi habitacion! En mi habitacion!"  
His father ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
Carlos crossed his arms and smiled. When it came to him being scared or needing help his dad was on the job!  
James poked him in the side.  
"uhhh I don't speak Spanish...what did you say?"  
"I told him there was a rat under my bed. I hate rats."  
Carlos looked up at the ceiling and cupped his hands around him mouth.  
"conseguir que papa! Conseguir que!"  
He laughed and turned to a very confused James.  
"now where were we?" he said as he pressed his lips to James.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hey guys sorry but I'm having a serious case of writers block at the moment and I could really use some help! I really need help on the other stories I have please help me! 


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos felt his body aching as he sat down on the couch, hissing slowly as pain shot up through his body from his backside.  
"ooowww..." he grimaced.  
He rubbed his back, though the pain not lessening.  
He felt like throwing up, the pain was so much.  
"Carlos..."  
He looked up to see his dad pulling on his officer jacket, signaling it was time for him to go to work.  
"look, before I go I want to have a talk with you. Are you okay?"  
Carlos nodded, trying to hide the fact his ass felt like it had been ripped open.  
"what is it papa?"  
His dad gave him a stern look, before continuing,  
"look I remember your last..boyfriend."his dad still couldn't believe he was saying that,"I just want you to be careful with this one this time ok?"  
Carlos nodded,"I remember papa...don't worry."  
His dad gave him a wry smile.  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt,okay?"  
Carlos nodded,smiling at his dad. He could always count on his dad to be there for him.  
His dad bended down and hugged Carlos,"be safe and be good okay?"  
Carlos nodded at him, returning the hug.  
Carlos watched his dad leave. He settled back on the couch to watch his cartoons.  
His ass was hurting so bad, he felt the pain take over him, his eyes getting drowsy...  
"CARLOS!"  
he jerked forward, his eyes meeting golden hazel ones he recognized as James.  
"h-hey James.." he felt sick all of a sudden.  
"Carlos are you okay? You look really pale."  
Carlos nodded. He still felt sick, but he also felt a few butterflies in his stomach.  
"yeah..I'm-I'm fine."  
Carlos stood up, wincing as pain seared through him. He took a few steps toward the kitchen to get a drink when he heard james gasp.  
"Carlos what's on your pants?"  
"huh?"  
He turned around,but he let out a scream and fell down. His backside fell like it had been stuck in a volcano. It hurt so bad.  
As he laid on the ground, he felt tears drip and slide down his face.  
"j-james...it hurts bad.."  
He felt james put his hands on his back and start rubbing.  
"shhh...Carlos I need to take off your jeans ok?"  
Carlos shuddered,remembering the last time James had taken off his pants.  
Carlos started shaking his head furiously,whimpering.  
"n-no James...n-no..."  
"Carlos remember this morning? Okay look I'm sorry I'm sorry but you need to trust me. Come on just take them off a but okay?"  
Carlos whimpered and sobbed,before he reached down and slowly undid his jeans with shaking hands. He ousted them down a bit, but he felt James reach over and pull them down a bit more, making Carlos whimper and bite his lip.  
"oh god..Carlos!"  
Carlos screamed as he felt James' hands feeling his ass, which felt wet. Wait! Wet?  
He yelped as he felt James strong arms lift him up, tightening his grip around him.  
He felt james walking, his head and body filled with pain and dizziness,making him head swim.  
Next thing he knew he was in james car,his body hurting and he felt like puking as the car swerved around, James driving fast to get him-get him where?  
He couldn't think. Next thing he knew he was scrunched up in the seat, his body shuddering as he emptied any stomach contents all over the car floor.  
"god Carlos! Hang on were almost there! I promise just hang on!"  
Carlos mumbled something back to him, when he looked down at the seat and saw it was stained with something dark. What happened in here? He wondered. He reached down and felt the stains, his fingers touching the stains. He froze up, his body feeling even sicker then it did before. These stains were WET. Carlos leaned over a bit, when he saw the stains were coming from...HIM?  
He felt like he was going to throw up again when the car stopped.  
He heard the door open and he looked up, seeing James' face appear in front of him, before feeling his arms around him again.  
He was picked up and he screamed again as he felt something wet gush out of him,and then his vision went dark.  
"...he'll be coming to soon...yes it's a good thing you got him here...he lost a lot of blood..."  
Carlos gurgled, before he creaked an eye opened. His vision was blurry and looked like he was high.  
The walls were white...and a man in white was standing in front of him. Carlos spotted james standing next to him, his eyes red and his face tear streaked. He had his arms crossed and he was chewing on his nails. Carlos tried saying something but all that came out was mumbles and a squeak. He watched as the doctor left and James turned to look at Carlos. He sniffed and started stroking hus fingers through Carlos' hair.  
"oh god Carlos I'm so sorry.." Carlos blinked and tried to say something but he slipped back into unconsciousness.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Carlos groaned and stepped out of James car, holding the bottoms of his jeans. His face was tear stained and he walked with a small limp.  
He felt so uncomfortable. He felt the gauze and stitches inside of him burn and move around as the rest of his muscles moved against his stitches making them burn worse.  
He felt James holding his shoulders and massage them.  
"oh god Carlos I'm so so so sorry."  
But Carlos ignored him and stomped, well stomped as best as he could, inside his house and up to his room. He laid down on his bed, glad it was late and no one had seen him nor James when they came home.  
He buried his face in his pillow and sobbed.  
Turns out When James had raped him, he had ripped a very important muscle in carlos' body. It didn't start bleeding, because of James cum,until Carlos started moving and stretching it.  
He sniffed and felt his heart burn and break.  
"c-Carlos?"  
He turned around glared at James who was standing by his bed. His dad had been right, he knew he would just get his heart broken again.  
"James get the fuck out of my room."  
"Carlos I-"  
But Carlos sat up, ignoring the pain he received.  
"I don't wanna hear it! You raped me, you ripped me open and you broke me! You've done nothing but hurt me now GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
James felt his heart shatter. His lip trembled and his knees felt like they could give out.  
He felt tears slide out, but he shut carlos' door and ran downstairs, hands over his face.  
How could he have been so stupid?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX The rest of the week passed by, heart throbbingly.  
Carlos was happy when the day came James wasn't there.  
But then bad things started happening. Carlos started throwing up every meal he ate,he started gaining weight and he would yell at someone when he was just happy a minute ago.  
It was finally almost a month and a half when he finally gave in and went to the doctor.  
After the incident with James he had been terrified about the doctor.  
He had gone through hell the next two weeks as his muscles healed. He didn't tell his dad what happened,even though he kept asking him what happened.  
His only awnser was,"nothing, I'm just tired." his friends worried about him, his family was scared, and everyone was upset and wondering what was up with him.  
Carlos was down. He felt like he was in a crevice. He would slit his wrists. The vomiting started on purpose for a week, but after he stopped he kept throwing up, accidental.  
He was terrified as he sat in the hospital, the doctor haven't just walked out no more then ten minutes ago.  
But yet he couldn't answer his own question that had been bugging him-what on earth is wrong with me?  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Carlos held his beloved helmet in his lap,his arms crossed over his chest,nibbling on his nails as he bended over on the examining table in fear.  
He jumped as the door to the room opened and the doctor stepped back in.  
"please please tell me what's wrong with me!"  
The doctor looked up, her eyes flashing pity and sympathy as she met Carlos eyes. "well you see we ran the tests, but..."  
"but what?"  
Carlos felt his heart shatter and his head began pounding. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
"well you see I would just like to run one more test, to prove my hypothesis is correct. Would you please follow me?" Carlos swallowed and nodded, hopping off the table and following the doctor down the long hallway. He strapped on his helmet, feeling a bit of relaxation run through his body, but it did not help settle the feeling in his stomach.  
'Nervous..I'm just nervous' he thought...  
The doctor stopped outside a door, opening it and escorting Carlos inside. The room was a bit smaller and had a machine next to the examining bed. He swallowed, not sure what to do.  
"okay Carlos, sweetheart, would you please sit on this table and pull up your shirt?"  
Carlos nodded, following her instructions and laying down and pulling up his shirt to expose his creamy skin.  
"okay I'm going to out this gel on your stomach okay? It's going to be a bit chilly."  
He nodded and gasped as it met his stomach. He felt his stomach curdle and he felt like he was going to throw up again.  
The doctor picked up a weird remote shaped thing with a round end,with a cord attached to the machine, before pressing she pressed it to his gel covered stomach.  
Carlos felt his stomach suddenly feeling like he was sick.  
A lightbulb suddenly came on in his mind as he took a second look at the machine, it's screen lit with black and a strange green color. As the doctor moved the remote around the screen moved too. His stomach suddenly twisted as he remembered what this machine was for.  
"wait! Isn't this the machine that proves if-"  
"yep! My theory was right!"  
Carlos eyes flashed to the screen. They widened in fear as he stared a small lump that was on the screen.  
",it may seem impossible, but it seems your pregnant."  



	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever just felt like running from anything? Carlos felt like it. He sat on a park bench, his lucky helmet strapped to his head but not feeling lucky at all. He sobbed into his hands.  
"it's not possible...its not possible..." he sobbed. But he remembered what his doctor said. James Evans disease...it could have been any guy in the world but why did it have to be him?  
Without looking up, he could tell people were staring at him. He knew he looked out of place just because he was crying, and because his snot was running down his face.  
But he felt like they KNEW. He felt like they knew he had been raped, like they knew he had a disease, like they knew what was going to happen to him. He felt the tears spring up again and he covered his face again. He began sobbing harder then ever.  
He felt like curling up in a corner in a dark room and never coming out.  
His body shuddered as tears flooded down his face and snot dripped out of his nose.  
He almost passed out from the force of crying, when he felt something tap him on the the shoulder.  
He sniffed and looked up, his eyes blurry with tears. He wiped his eyes hard, trying to see what was next to him when he saw it was a little girl, no older then five, standing next to him.  
She was a cute little girl, with midnight black hair in pigtails and a cute little pink dress on. She had pink butterfly clips in, and Carlos thought she was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He would have been asking her where her mom was, if it had not been for her giant violet eyes studying him.  
"why are you crying mister?" he jumped at her voice, which was a cute sing-songy voice, perfect for a little girl her age.  
He sniffled and wiped his face, smearing snot and tears all over his face.  
"I'm-I'm not crying...why would you think th-"  
"because you face is covered in tears and snot, mister." she nodded, her little pigtails bouncing,"that shows that you're crying. I know, uh huh,i know cause I cry a lot mister. I get boo boos a lot so I cry a lot. My mommy keeps band aids in the bathroom." she pronounced it as "bathwoom." carlos couldn't help but smile.  
He shrugged.  
"my mommy used to keep band aids in the bathroom too. They were spiderman ones."  
The little girl giggled and nodded again.  
"mine are power puff girls, see?" she raised her arm and pointed at her elbow.  
"every time my mommy takes me to the bathroom to clean my boo boos I look in the mirror and my face is covered in the snot and tears." he chuckled as she pronounced tears as "teaws." He felt happier then he had been in so long, although it was odd he felt happy to be talking to her.  
She walked around to the other side of him and sat down.  
"what's your name mister?"  
He snuffed and wiped his nose, before smiling down at her.  
"my names Carlos."  
She smiled up at him, her cute little smile missing a front tooth.  
"my names Aphrodite. Some people call me Dee or Dee-Dee."  
Carlos felt his grin grow a bit bigger.  
"that's a very pretty name Dee-Dee."  
"now mister, you never answered my question. Why are you crying?"  
Carlos winced. He really didn't want to answer her. He rubbed the back of his neck, before glancing at the little girl.  
"well...umm..you see sweetheart..I'm-I'm...um I'm going to have a baby. A-a little baby is growing to be inside me."  
He looked at her. She was smiling.  
"why are you crying then? Your bringing life into this world."  
He felt tears come back. He leaned over and hugged his knees. He shuddered as sobs wracked through his body. He gasped when he felt Dee-Dees small hands rubbing his back.  
"its okay mister Carlos. There's nothing wrong with being a mommy and bringing love and life into the world."  
Carlos sniffed and watched her stand up.  
"and there's nothing wrong with having a baby in you." she turned and pointed to a woman standing in front of a playground. Carlos noticed she had pretty eyes, the same color as Dee-Dees. Her hair was long,silky, and black. If Carlos wasn't gay, he probably would have been attracted to the woman.  
She was on a phone, pushing a stroller and looking around frantically.  
"I was in my mommy. And then I came out, uh huh. My mommy said I was the best thing to happen to the world. Trust me Carlos you're going to be a great mommy." she gave him a wide smile, the sparkle in her eyes telling Carlos she wasn't lying. Carlos gave Dee-Dee a weary smile, before nodding.  
"well, Aphrodite," he grinned at her,"I think your mom was right." he looked up to see her mom looking around frantically and asking people if they had seen her.  
He put his hands on Aphrodite's shoulders and squeezed.  
"thank you Aphrodite. Thank you so much. Now go get your mom before she-"  
"Aphrodite Liliana Smith, there you are!" her mom ran towards her, pushing her stroller faster then a stroller had ever gone. She left go of it and grabbed Dee-Dee, pulling her towards near and hugging her tight.  
"dear god Dee Dee you scared me to death!" she let go and held her by the shoulders.  
"what would have happened if someone kidnapped you?" Dee Dee stayed calm and said "I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped because I wouldn't go anywhere with anybody and if someone tried to take me I would have just screamed rape at the top of my lungs, but no one would try and steal me in broad daylight."  
Her mom sighed.  
"Dee Dee that's not the point!" she sighed again and hugged Dee Dee again.  
"I swear, you're going to be the president of the united states with that mind of yours."  
Dee Dee smiled and nodded.  
Her mom looked up and noticed Carlos.  
"oh...hi. Was she bothering you?" Carlos shook his head and smiled.  
"actually...she-she was helping me..." he looked down and blushed, before feeling a soft small hand take his and squeezed it.  
"I promise Carlos you're gonna be a good mommy."  
Aphrodite's mom gave her a strange look.  
"okay Aphrodite, honey I know your a very bright kid, but what did you just say?"  
Aphrodite smiled at her mom, before leaning over and poking Carlos in the stomach.  
"mommy, Carlos here was crying because he was going to have a baby growing in him. I had to come over and help him. I promised him he was going to be a wonderful mommy and bring joy,love and life into the world."  
Her moms jaw dropped and she looked at Carlos with a disgusted look.  
"how could you trick my child into such a disgusting thought?"  
She stood up and slapped Carlos across the face. She grabbed Dee Dee's hand and began dragging her towards the stroller.  
"you nasty faggot!" she screamed and dragged Dee Dee away. As he looked up, tears springing up in his eyes, his face burning where she had slapped him, Aphrodite was crying.  
"mommy he's bringing life into the world!"  
"don't you listen to that crap! Men can't get pregnant!"  
Carlos felt his body shuddering, his eyes filling up with tears again. His heart ached.  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He curled up on the bench, despite it being concrete and scrapping his arms as he curled up on it.  
He sobbed, his stomach hurting as he cried, his head pounding as a migraine set it.  
He laid there for hours it seemed like, before the migraine set in and he was swept up by a wave of nausea. He leaned over and threw up, before everything went black.  
Carlos opened his eyes. He was still in the park and it was nightfall.  
He suddenly remembered everything happened. He started crying again. He could fell huis cheek where Dee dees mom had hit him, and he could tell it was swollen. He slowly sat up, his back hurting from sleeping on a concrete bench.  
He stood and started walking not sure where to go. He looked up after a few minutes, noticing he was next to the road.  
'could just lay down and wait for a car to come..'  
Carlos felt tears. He couldn't even imagine what his dad would say...  
He was suddenly blinded by headlights. He squinted and held up a hand, trying to see what was going on when he noticed a car. A blue prius in fact.  
He loved pruises...  
He shook the thought from his head as someone got out of the car.  
"c-Carlos?"  
He sniffed, not recognizing the voice...until he felt the pain in his cheek.  
He glared at the woman,barely seeing her with the headlights.  
"what do you want?"  
but She ran to him and hugged him. He was surprised and his mouth hung open in shock.  
She pulled back and he noticed she had tears.  
" look...I-I usually don't say things like that...and when it seems like someone is trying to hurt or confuse or do something to my child I...I get...weird.  
Look I didn't mean what I said. I..trusted Dee Dee and went and looked up male pregnancies to see if they were true.  
I'm so sorry sweetheart."  
"i-i-i..."  
He felt tears flooding again, and he ended up sobbing into her shoulder.  
She rubbed his back and shushed him.  
"come on sweetheart. Let's take you home."  
She gently lead Carlos to the car, opening the passenger side door for him and closing it as he climbed in.  
"Carlos." he turned around to see Dee Dee in a car seat, smiling at him. She keened forward and grasped his hand.  
"Hi dee." she giggled and suddenly her face went serious.  
"Carlos don't be afrawid to tell people...No one will think bad of you. Like I said befowre,you're gonna be a good mommy. Yep yep yep!"  
Then she leaned back and smiled again.  
Carlos let out a small happy sigh. He leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes.  
"up here...take a left, and first house on the right." Carlos turned to face the window, not really wanting to head home, but he knew he had too and face his dad.  
"you live on this road?" Deedees mom gasped. "that's why I recognize you face! I'm mrs. Smith! I live just up the street!"  
Car,os gaped at him, unsure how he had missed seeing her or DeeDee in his neighborhood.  
She pulled into his driveway and stared at him, before grabbing up her purse and shuffling through it, grabbing a pen and a napkin. She bended over and wrote on it before shoving it into his hands.  
"what-what is it?" he looked at it, unsure what it said in the dark.  
"it's my cellphone number. In case you ever want to call me or need some help. Besides if you ever want to call and schedule something to play with Aphrodite-she seems to take an interest in you." she glanced back and smiled at seeing the small child sleeping.  
"you know, she doesn't open up to people a lot. You must be special to her or something." Carlos looked at her and saw sparkle in her eyes.  
She reached over and touched his cheek where she had slapped him gingerly. She bit her lip and frowned.  
"why did I do that...why didn't I think about Dee..."  
"Why would you think about her when you slapped me?" he gave her a puzzled look, wincing when he scrunched up his face and pain shot through his cheek.  
She looked at him.  
"Aphrodite doesn't have friends and never opens up unless their special to her. It's a type of autism or something...I've taken her to doctors who say she's just...somehow trapped...when she can find someone she feels is special,she doesn't feel trapped anymore. I don't really know it's too hard for me to explain."  
She started chewing on her nails and looked at Carlos. She smiled at him before holding his hand gingerly.  
"please help me Carlos. I'm so sorry for what I did to you..."  
Carlos shrugged," I knew it was going to happen sometime or later."  
She smiled wearily at him before smiling and unlocking the car door.  
"better get inside your parents must be scared to death." he nodded before leaning over and hugging her. He leaned back and took Aphrodite's hand and planting a kiss in it before he opened the door and stepped out.  
He watched their car until they backed out of the driveway. He watched them until they had driven down the street, much farther but he could still see where they lived, before he turned around and let out a huge breath. He started walking towards his front door.

Carlos sighed and twisted the doorknob, opening the door and stepping in, keeping his eyes to the ground. But it didn't last long when he felt two pairs of arms around him, squeezing him and hugging him like they were all about to die.  
"Carlos! Mí bèbè! Where were you? You scared me and your father half to death! We were 30 seconds from calling the police!"  
He looked up to see his mom and dad staring at him with worried expressions. He watched his mother gasp and lean forward to touch his cheek.  
"mí bébé! What happened to you!" his father frowned deeply, grabbing his son by the forearm.  
"Hijo what happened?" Carlos shrugged his dad off and backed away from them, crossing his arms. He shook his head and looked down.  
He listened to his mother rattle off in Spanish about how she shouldn't have left for such a long business trip.  
Then she switched to English, which made him cringe even more. It was worse when she spoke in English.  
"...knew my boys couldn't handle themselves..I come home and my son is gone..."  
"hijo please tell us what happened."  
Carlos felt tears slide down his face. He looked up, closed his eyes and let out a breath.  
"mama? Papi? Call we talk?"  
They stopped and stared at him. Their expressions turned to more worry and they frowned even more. Finally his mom came forward and hugged.  
"sí sí hijo you can talk to us about anything."  
She let go off him and he walked past them, motioning for them to follow him to the living room. When he glanced up he was meet with a shock.  
James was there.  
His eyes were red and bloodshot, his face was tearstained and he was handcuffed to his couch. James looked up, and he smiled when he saw Carlos.  
"Carlos..." but Carlos glared at him, before turning to his dad.  
"lo que esta haciendo el aqui!"  
"James viopno a decirnos algunas cosas" his mother said.  
His dad gave him a scary stern look before continuing,  
"Carlos es verdad que james y tuvieron relaciones sexuales?"  
Finally he gave in and started sobbing.  
"pap no! He-he raped me!"  
His dad looked ready to kill James, who's eyes widened in fear and he leaned back trying to get away from the man, who's wife was holding back.  
"hijo when did this happen?" his mom asked.  
He swallowed."the first night he was left to watch me for a week at night."  
His dads eyes were burning into James skull. Carlos knew the second his mom let go he would kill James.  
"he-he thought I liked him-and I did. I thought he was gorgeous...then he started teasing me and I-"  
His dad stopped and held his hand up.  
"we get it Carlos. Now how did it happen?"  
Carlos felt like someone was ripping him as he continued talking. It hurt to speak about it.  
His mom must have understood because she sat down and began rubbing her sons back.  
"he followed me upstairs...heard me and thought..."  
He started crying again. His mom glared up at James, who had silent tears running down his cheeks.  
"I-Im always getting hit on people and their always hinting they want sex from me..I didn't think..."  
Carlos glanced up at him. The pretty boy looked so weak.  
Carlos finally started spilling everything. From getting ripped and limping to why he was depressed. He looked up at his parents, not sure what to tell them. He put a hand to his stomach and sighed. Now or never.  
"mama, papa...it's..it's not the only reason why I've been like this..."  
They stared at him, he swallowed and finally looked up to meet their eyes.  
"mama papa...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Wow what a cliffhanger...haha. Btw I thought Aphrodite was a really awesome idea..don't you agree? I like her...haha Well anyways it took me forever to write this...please read and review. Definitely review or I will Send my evil FREAKING ZOMBIE AFTER YOU AND THEY WILL EAT YOU! AND THEN WHOEVERS LEFT ALIVE WILL GET DEALT BY CHUCK NORRIS WITH A BEBE GUN! LOVE YA GUYS!


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos laid in his bed, curled up on us side. He held his helmet, which held a stuffed Teddy in it. cellphone number was in his other hand. He felt like calling her and asking for help. He winced as he heard his parents screaming at each other, fighting about what to do about Carlos.  
They switched back from Spanish to English, shouting and screaming louder every now and then, making Carlos wince. He hated it when his parents fought, which didn't happen often. It was rare to find them fighting, their bond was to strong for that.  
He finally sighed and stood up, walking out of his room and downstairs from the noise. When he reached the landing, his eyes hooked onto James, who was still handcuffed to the couch armrest. He was shaking the handcuffs madly, pulling at them and trying to get out of them, when he looked up and met Carlos' sad eyes. He smiled sweetly before raising his hand and gesturing to Carlos.  
"could you possibly take these off? Please" he smiled that 1000 watt smile that made Carlos sneer at him.  
He shook his head before heading to the kitchen where he had left his cellphone. As he turned around to check on James once more, his smile was gone and he was cursing to himself, straining trying to pull off the handcuffs.  
"I've got to*grunt* to get out of here..."  
He grunted and pulled at the handcuffs before giving up and sitting back against the couch.  
Carlos shot him an unnoticed glare before walking back into the kitchen. He picked up his cellphone,hesitating before dialing in the number.  
After a few rings someone picked up.  
"hello?"  
He swallowed, his throat suddenly felt dry.  
"hello? Who is this?"  
"?" he got the words out, shakily.  
"oh Carlos hello...why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?"  
He felt tears sliding down his face. He couldn't seem to handle his emotions.  
"ye-yes ma'am...I just...I..." he broke down into sobs. He strained to hear if she was saying anything,his parents bickering and his sobs making it hard to hear.  
"okay Carlos, first stop crying sweetheart. Second please tell me what all that screaming is."  
His body felt weak all of a sudden and he didn't know why.  
"that's m-my parents..."  
"so I'm suggesting you told them." he sighed.  
"yes."  
"Carlos...look this is going to be hard. I know it is. Look first I want you to go to a friends house, get away from the fighting. Second I want you to come over and visit me tomorrow. Is 3'o clock ok?"  
He sniffed, tears still running down his face.  
"y-yes it-its fine."  
"alright Carlos. Look get out of the house and find a good bed for the night. Your emotions are going to be bad if you keep crying and getting stressed."  
He sniffed again.  
"tha-thank you mrs. Smith."  
"you're welcome Carlos. Get some rest ok?" and then she cancelled the call. Find a friend...what friends? Carlos sat down and shuddered. He had minimal friends, just a few, and they weren't all that close, considering his close friends he had pushed away because of his depression and pregnancy. He didn't have anywhere.  
He sighed and stood up, his back suddenly hurting and his legs felt shaky. He held onto things walking out of the room, holding onto the coffee table to not fall over, when a hand grabbed him. He was pulled down with such force his head spun, then he realized he was face to face with a very, and he meant very, pissed off James.  
"look, you son of a bitch, get me out of these handcuffs and I won't press any charges on you and your family for basically kidnapping me."  
Carlos swallowed, he felt sick under James cold stare.  
"b-but I don't know where the key is..."  
James shook him.  
"find it you moron!"  
Carlos suddenly glared at him, realizing he was in this mess, not cause of himself, but it was James fault!  
He slapped James across the face, grabbing HIS tshirt and pulling him even more closer, until their noses were almost touching.  
"look, this isn't MY fault were in this situation. It's YOURS. Because you were the one that had to fucking rape me and put your nasty sperm inside my body, were both in this mess. So get this, your basically going to do what i say."  
James glared at him."you know you wanted it, you fucking slut. You wanted my hard cock in your ass. So it's also your fault."  
Carlos gave him a sly smile.  
"but your the dad."  
James eyes grew wide.  
"I-I'm not ready to be a father..."  
Carlos finally let go off James shirt and yanked his out of James grasp.  
"well get over it. I'm keeping the baby."  
James began pounding his fists.  
"you can't! This is going to ruin my life!"  
Carlos sneered at him, giving him a look that said I'm going to kill you.  
"your life? Your life? Your not the one who got raped! Your not the one his anal wall ripped! Your not the one who lost ALL of his friends because you were depressed and didn't know you were pregnant! And your definitely not the one who has to carry this thing around for nine months! IM the one! Yes I AM the person who has gone through enough shit to make him wanna die! So shut the fuck up and get over it! This is YOUR fault!" and on his final word, Carlos turned and stomped up the stairs, fuming. He had never felt so angry in his life. When he reached his door, he opened it and slammed the door so hard, he knew from the sound he broke it. Carlos looked up at his mirror. He couldn't stand to see what he saw-a idiotic faggot with no life. He punched the mirror, the shards breaking everywhere and cutting his hand.  
Carlos grabbed a bag, shoving several clothes in it, before closing it and throwing it over his shoulder. He grabbed his lucky helmet, strapping it in his head, before walking back out, slamming the door again and being positive he broke it again.  
He stomped back down the stairs, giving James one more glare before opening his front door and running out, slamming it close behind.  
Carlos chewed on his fingernails,before leaning forward and ringing the doorbell to the Smith's house.  
He was about to turn and make a run for it when the door opened, and appeared in a bathrobe and slippers.  
"Carlos?"  
"I...i..." he gave in and started sobbing. He felt mrs. Smith pull him close and he sobbed into her shoulder.  
"honey stop crying, you're going to give yourself a headache." he stopped and rubbed his eyes.  
"I didn't have anywhere to go..."  
She nodded in an understanding way, before pushing him into the house.  
"well I guess I should be glad. You could've gotten hurt or something else if you had gone to someone else's house...god what was I thinking?" she shook her head, before glancing at him and giving him a weary smile.  
Carlos sniffed again when he heard a small breath from above him. He looked up, to see stairs and a small figure sitting on them.  
He smiled,"hey Dee Dee."  
She stood and walked down the stairs, before her face broke into a smile and she ran and hugged Carlos. He gasped in shock as her tiny, but yet strong,arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Carlos! I told ya my mommys nice uh huh shes going to help you yep!"  
He ruffled her hair, which he noticed was put down and wavy, and sleek. He thought she was pretty with her hair down.  
"Dee Dee you're supposed to be in bed."  
Dee Dee pulled away from Carlos and looked at her mom. Her face had gone serious.  
"but it's impolite to be asleep when a special guest arrives."  
Her mom sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"oh right honey. You said hi, now it's time to say goodnight."  
Aphrodite nodded before hugging Carlos again, and turning around walking upstairs.  
He watched her, suddenly feeling lonely. He turned to see Aphrodite's mom walking back to him, holding a small pile of blankets with a pillow on top. She smiled at him and motioned with her neck for him to follow her. As he followed her through the house, he noticed how beautifully and elegant the house was. It was decorated as if an expert had done it.  
He stopped when he saw frames in the wall. He leaned forward and his jaw dropped when he saw what they had in them.  
One was , sitting in a hospital bed and holding a small pale skinned baby with a head filled with sleek black hair. Aphrodite was smiling even though her violet eyes were closed. As he started glancing down at the other pics, his jaw continued dropping even more as he saw pics that blew his mind- Aphrodite, around two years old, holding a picture up with her name written in calligraphy. She was pointing at it and Carlos noticed the way her mouth was open, and he realized she was saying "me".  
The next one was her, a year later it seemed, she was sitting on a grand piano playing it, and Carlos could just vaguely see a book in front of her, and he read MOZART on it.  
He was amazed. Aphrodite just...blew his mind.  
He realized was standing next to him.  
"shes really a wonderful bright child. I'm amazed."  
Carlos let put a happy sigh.  
"I..Im just hoping...my child will be just like her." he smiled and placed a hand over his stomach, blushing and smiling at the thought of his own kid being like Aphrodite. He felt place a hand on hips shoulder and she squeezed it before gently leading Carlos to the living room.  
She had set up the blankets and pillow neatly on the couch for Carlos, which made him smile at the thought of someone understanding what he was going through.  
He sat down on the couch, and leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
"goodnight Carlos."  
He swallowed and watched her walk out of the room.  
It was an hour later when Carlos settled down to go to bed. He had turn off the lights and snuggled under the bed when he heard small pitter pattering of feet. His eyes shot open thinking that there might be a rat when he was tapped on the shoulder. He shot up and he pulled the blanket to his chin, terrified until he saw it was only Aphrodite, standing in her cute bathrobe over a cute nightgown with slippers on.  
He sighed and looked at her, who was staring back at him with a small smile on her face.  
"Carlos, there's nothing to be scared about. I promise, from her and out it's going to be fine."  
He smiled at her before leaning over and hugging her, but he felt her go stiff.  
"no...sometimes things don't seem as I thought...Carlos.."  
He let go of her and stared at her serious face. Her eyes seemed dull.  
"please be careful. Don't worry but watch your back and be cautious."  
He felt scared, about what she was saying, but then she sat next to him.  
"can I sleep with you?" she gave him a bright smile that made him feel more comfortable.  
Shes such a strange child...he thought as he lifted the blanket and let her climb in. She snuggled up to him and let her head fall on his muscly arm.  
He suddenly felt more at ease then ever with Aphrodite sleeping on him. He sighed and reached down, placing a hand on his belly.  
He felt Dee dees hand wrap around his, and he suddenly heard her start singing. Her voice was high and sounded as fragile as glass, but she sung low so not to disturb anyone else in the house.  
Carlos felt his eyelids start to droop...realizing Dee was the one causing it. He then noticed what she was singing wasn't English. It sounded beautiful though, and he finally closed his eyes, going into a deep lullaby filled sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos squinted when he realized someone was shining a light in his face. He blinked and squinted before he covered his face with his hands.  
"Dee Dee! Please turn off that light!"  
He delta the little girl slide off of him and the light turned off. He sat up, groaning as his back started hurting, and so was his side.  
"oh good morning Carlos. Sorry for Aphrodite...it's really the only way she likes to wake up people." Carlos heard say.  
"oh thank you-do I smell bacon?"  
He heard a giggle, and as his sighting came back from the bright light in his eyes. Aphrodite was standing in front of him, a large bright flashlight in her hands. She was already dressed and her hair was in a ponytail. She clicked the flashily on and off, on and off.  
"aphrodite I just replaced those batteries. Turn it off and put it away."  
Aphrodite turned away and set the flashlight down before staring at Carlos.  
"well Carlos do you want some breakfast?" Carlos looked up couldn't see anywhere.  
"umm yea but where are you?"  
He stood up, groaning and wincing as his body hurt and ached everywhere.  
"oh yea Aphrodite show Carlos the kitchen please."  
Aphrodite grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a doorway he hadn't noticed last night. The smell of bacon and eggs got stronger as Dee Dee showed him the kitchen.  
Like last night with the rest of the house, his jaw dropped as he looked at the kitchen. The counters were a pretty white marble color,the wood looked brand new, everything was clean, and there were two stoves in there. There was an island with a bar in the middle of the large kitchen,and one of their stoves was in front of the island and looked like the kind of stove you find in Chinese restaurants. The other was a cooktop and was up against the wall. was cooking with some skillets and holding a spatula.  
She turned and smiled at him.  
"breakfast Carlos?" " your house just continues to amaze me."  
She smiled. "thank you it was my grandmothers house I actually didn't want it but I needed the house after I gave birth to Aphrodite."  
She handed him a plate of eggs and some bacon, before handing a plate to Aphrodite. "go sit down."  
Aphrodite walked to the bar, putting her plate on the counter before pulling herself up and sitting down. She waved her hand at Carlos, motioning for Carlos to come sit next to her. He sat next to her and took a big bite of eggs, just realizing how hungry he really was. He began eating faster, horking it down, and before long his plate was clean.  
"want more?" laughed.  
He nodded and held his plate out to her.

"shhh..." Carlos heard say as he vomited harshly into the toilet. He was really wishing now that ha hadn't eaten so much.  
"how long does this last?" he asked her before grimacing and vomited again,his whole body shuddering from the force of it.  
"how long has this been happening?" she then began rubbing his back as he vomited one last time.  
"around a month and a half."  
"then in about another week I'm not so sure."  
He stood up,his mouth tasting foul.  
Aphrodite was standing behind her mom, handing Carlos the glass of water she had in her little hands.  
"your right mom."  
Her mom just sighed and gently pushed Carlos to the living room,pressing a small febreze machine making it spray the foul vomit smell away.  
She looked down at her daughter.  
"sweetheart would you a be a kind goddess and get the Carlos' present?"  
Aphrodite nodded and sprinted from the room.  
sat Carlos down on the couch, rubbing his head. "and don't worry I told your parents you were here."  
"what did you mean by present? I really don't need something else, you've given me enough already."  
smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"I didn't buy this I found them."  
"and why did you call Aphrodite goddess? Oh wait-"  
"yeah haha when she was born I thought she looked like a beautiful goddess' child so I decided to call her Aphrodite."  
Carlos smiled, and heard pitter pattering of feet, turning to see Aphrodite come running back in, holding a blue bag bigger then her small body. She was smiling and her violet eyes were sparkling as she handed the bag to him.  
He lifted it up, and gasped at seeing what was inside. He pulled one out.  
"a-a pregnancy book?"  
He looked at . She smiled.  
"it tells you what to expect in the next eight months ok,these used to be mine. They really helped me through this, and I really hope it helps you too." Carlos couldn't speak. His lip trembled and he looked up at and Aphrodite who were watching him. He felt a tear leak out of his eye as he leaned over and pulled both into a bone crushing hug.

Carlos looked up at his house. He didn't want to face his parents, but he knew he had to. He hugged the bag of books and his helmet to his chest before walking to the door. He gripped the doorknob,scared. He was terrified about his parents decision for his baby...his baby.  
He put a hand to his stomach, sniffing before twisting the doorknob open and walking in.  
He silently closed the door, but he felt arms around him in a second.  
"mom-" "Hijo please don't ever leave again. You could have been mugged or beat or raped-"  
She stopped and gave her son a sympathetic look. She pulled him close.  
"Mí bébé Im terrified for you and the baby."  
Carlos felt tears again.  
"mama...your...your not upset about the baby?"  
"Hijo no! We would never be upset! You're doing something beautiful for the world!" Carlos looked up at the sound of his dads voice.  
Carlos sniffed and looked at his parents.  
"James didn't think so..."  
He felt his mom hold up his face by his chin. She kissed his forehead.  
"James isnt going to be the one carrying your child."  
"but mama it's HIS child!"  
His mom tapped her chin.  
"well no matter what James thinks about the child,it's his and he has full responsibility for the child."  
"but mama-"  
"Carlos he needs to take responsibility for this child. You need to talk to him."  
"Carlos he's the FATHER."  
He looked at his parents before sighing and looking down.  
"alright."

Carlos trembled as he looked up at the apartment building James loved in. It wasn't in a good neighborhood and the building looked terrible. It had him wondering why his dad had chosen James to watch him.  
He breathed in and breathed out, before walking up to the door and pressing the button to James apartment.  
It made a buzzing sound.  
"hello?" james voice came out static. He swallowed. His throat was so freaking dry.  
"j-James? Is it ok if I can come up?"  
James was silent for a second. Carlos was afraid that either the crappy building electricity was broken or James was ignoring him, before he heard a loud noise and the door was unlocked.  
He quickly grabbed the handle and jerked it open, running inside. He quickly grew tired when he hit the first floor, cursing his pregnancy fatigue. He began walking slow, wanting to look nice and not sweaty and out of breath when he got to James.  
Two floors and a much needed elevator ride later, he was at james apartment. He was terrified as he walked to the apartment but James was standing outside smoking a blunt. A can of beer was sitting next to him on the ground. Carlos felt sick as he saw this. He had read alcohol and drugs could create autism or a tumor in the babies brain. He tried not to think of that as he walked to him.  
"j-James."  
James looked up at him and sneered, pulling the blunt out of his mouth and blowing out some smoke before picking up his beer and taking a sip. Carlos noticed his eyes were red and he saw a bloody bandage on James wrist, as his jacket sleeve went up.  
Carlos gasped.  
"d-did you sl-slit you wrists?" James glared at him.  
"that's not important why the hell are you here?"  
Carlos breathed in.  
"James we need to talk about the baby."  
James sneered at him.  
"fuck you I ain't taking care of that freak of nature."  
"pl-please James can we at least talk about it?" tears sprung up in his eyes as started spilling down his cheeks.  
James rolled his eyes and took a drag on his blunt before throwing it down and crushing it with his heel. He turned around and opened the door walking in. Carlos felt his heart crack. He really needed to talk to James about this.  
"you coming or not?" he looked up and saw James poking his head outside of the doorway. He sprinted over and slipped inside. But he was pressed to the wall and james had his lips on his,and before long his tongue was in Carlos mouth.  
"n-no james I just came to t-talk!" he shoved James off of him and wiped his mouth off.  
James glared at him. A devious smirk was on his lips.  
"I don't wanna talk."  
"please James?" tears went down his face. James groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"fine what is it?" "James please you can't leave me alone with this baby...please I need the dad there to help."  
James sighed and looked down.  
"I know...I should've known that's what you wanted to talk about."  
He looked up and his lips trembled.  
"Carlos I'm not ready to be a dad."  
Carlos sighed.  
"neither am I James but...James I'm bringing life into this world. I need help."  
"ca-can't you get like an abortion or something?"  
Carlos frowned.  
"I am NOT getting rid of my baby!"  
"OUR baby Carlos!"  
"well it seemed you didn't want to take care or even give a shit about our child!"  
"because I'm scared!"  
James fell down and started crying.  
"Carlos look at me...I'm a a mess...I smoke I drink..look at this shitty apartment I live in...I cut myself...I like to have sex, I'm a fucking man whore!"  
He gazed up at Carlos.  
"Carlos I don't deserve your beautiful child. I don't deserve you. And I don't deserve to be a father. I won't ever be a good father."  
Carlos sat down next to him, putting his arm around James shoulders. He kissed his wet cheek.  
"james I know someone who could help us okay?"  
James sniffed and looked at him. He wiped his eyes and looked at Carlos.  
"who?"  
"pack your bags. I know a good person."  
-two hours later-  
Janes walked out of his apartment building, putting his two large suitcases in Carlos' car.  
He looked happier now that he was out of that apartment.  
His gaze wandered to Carlos, who was starting the car.  
"ok seriously, who is this person?"  
Carlos smiled.  
"well..."

opened the door, surprised to see Carlos standing there, holding James' hand.  
" this is James. He's the father."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Look I don't have a laptop so I can't post these stories myself. So when I email the stories to my friend off my iPad it kinda messes up. Plz ignore these screw ups!

James fingers twitched, he kept cupping his hands around his mouth and breathing out, making sure his breath didn't smell like the beer and blunt he just had. He was just as nervous as Carlos was. Aphrodite was sitting on couch opposite of them, a huge sketchpad in her arms and a pencil in her hand. She kept glancing at the boys on the couch, smiling and then scribbling on her sketchpad.  
James glanced up at her and frowned.  
"what are you doing?"  
Aphrodite giggled and put a finger to her lips, before scribbling more on her sketchpad.  
"okay...I've got some cookies and some tea." walked in holding a tray of cookies and a pot of tea. She set it down on the coffee table before sitting next to Aphrodite,patting Aphrodite's hand.  
"honey put the sketch away,and also i think it's time for your nap."  
Aphrodite glanced up at her mom.  
"mother giving your brain time to rest during the day will give it more energy at night."  
Her mom let out a heavy breath.  
"Aphrodite I don't want hear it. You need a nap, go on up to bed."  
Aphrodite sighed and laid her sketchpad down showing off a very realistic and artistic picture of the two boys sitting in a bench holding hands and kissing. She winked at the boys and ran upstairs. Carlos blushed and looked away from the picture. James didn't notice it.  
"okay so James...James!" frowned at him.  
"do I smell alcohol?" James glanced down, he was shaking badly.  
frowned and took a breath through her nose, grimacing at the smell James had from his blunt.  
"James...do you do drugs?" James sighed and looked down, nodding. He felt ashamed.  
"okay." closed her eyes and put her hands together.  
She opened her eyes and looked at the boys.  
"Look James,Carlos,having a child at such an age is difficult. James, Carlos needs you there to help him with this. But James...you need to stop the drugs and the alcohol."  
James sighed and itched the bandages on his wrist. sighed and reached over to hold James hands.  
"james if you went far enough to cut yourself...you really need to see someone about these problems."  
James nodded, before he broke down and started crying.  
"I've- I've always had problems and my life has been bad...especially since I started drinking and smoking..."  
"James I promise ill do as much as I can to help." she sighed and stood up, walking over and reached into a small dresser. She pulled out two rectangular items before walking to the boys. She handed the two white things to James,Carlos noting they were brochures.  
"these are some therapy places, but on the inside are some therapists numbers and some physicatrists numbers. Please call them, I really want you to get better."  
James nodded before wiping his eyes. He turned to Carlos.  
"c-Carlos I-I promise I'll get better. Carlos please let me be with you. Carlos please...this baby might be the only thing in my life I can be happy about."  
James was practically begging Carlos with his eyes. Carlos felt his heart break, he couldn't stand to see someone crying...especially someone who was the father of his child.  
Carlos sighed and looked down.  
"James I'm going to give you one chance." he held up a finger. "one chance."  
James put his head in the crook of Carlos' shoulder and started sobbing.  
"thank *hiccup* you c-Carlos!"  
"James my decision was hard...I want the best for my baby. But you know who's decision is going to be worse?"  
James sniffed and looked up at carlos.  
"who's?"  
"my parents."

"No, No,and No! I will not let that-that perverted rapist in my house or near my son anymore!"  
Carlos father yanked Carlos away from James,who was holding each others hands.  
"papi please! This baby-"  
"just because he is the father doesn't mean anything! Many single parents don't even know who the other parent is!"  
"yea and then they end up being strippers,not having jobs,living in trailers, and sometimes even having their children taken from them!"  
"he is not parent material! And Hijo were here for you. You wont have to end up like those parents!"  
"yes but I need James there! I need the father! I don't want to have to live off my parents for my baby to have a good life!"  
"Hijo we all want the baby to have a good life!" his mother cried.  
"yes! But me and the babies life can't be good without it's father!"  
Carlos dad sighed.  
"hijo I want you to be happy. And safe."  
"papi James can make me happy and keep me safe-we can look out for each other. We can make each other happy. Please papa." he looked at his mom with tears in his eyes. "mama please." His dad tightened his grip on his forearm.  
"Carlos-"  
"papa please.."  
His vision was blurred with his tears, as he glanced up at James, who was also crying.  
"please,. I-I can get better." he held up the brochures had given him.  
Carlos gasped as he saw James wrist. The bandage had fallen off and was bleeding badly. His dad had apparently gripped his wrist so hard he split the rip in James skin.  
"please...my life has always been terrible a-and please I need this. I-I need my baby. Th-this child could help me turn my life around. Pl-please? I'll change! Please My baby needs me...I need my baby...please give me a chance !"  
Carlos pulled out of his dads grip and went to James, holding him in his arms and crying.  
"dad...please. We talked and..dad please?"  
His dad stopped frowning and looked down, biting his lip.  
He finally looked at the two boys.  
"one chance James. One. And if you hurt my boy-"  
" I promise I won't."  
gave him a stern look, before Carlos' mom tugged at her husbands arm,pulling him down to sit on the couch with her. She looked at James.  
"you better take care of my son. Remember he's the only one I have."  
James nodded, before pulling Carlos close and kissing his cheek.

-month 2 of pregnancy-  
Carlos felt James tighten his grip on his hand. They had decided to move into a house together, but they were having a hard time on choosing the house. And now as they sat in James' car, heading back to Carlos' house, he could see the stress etched on James face. They had seen many nice houses but none were good.  
Carlos sighed, before lifting the burger he had bought to his mouth and taking a huge bite, followed by a huge chocolate milkshake. Lately he had been getting major, and sometimes freakish, cravings. He had been eating like a pig. But he glad he wasn't barfing anymore!  
"James we have to decide on a house."  
"I know...but I want that special house,the one in the right place for kids to live,and a good family to grow."  
"me too james me too." Carlos sighed, before sitting up straight and looking out the window. He wanted a perfect life. With a perfect house. And the perfect family. He couldn't have that when he couldn't find the perfect house. He frowned and sat up, seeing a strange car in the Smith's driveway. He patted James' hand, pointing at the car.  
"I don't recognize that car."  
James shrugged.  
"neither do I. Wait a second neither do you! God Carlos come on I'm tired. I want to get in bed."  
Carlos frowned at him, before opening the car and sprinting down the street, careful not to trip.  
When he reached the Smiths house, he heard screaming and then the door burst open. A man in a suit came walking out, holding a small bundle in his arms.  
"NO YOU BRING HER BACK HERE! SHES MY BABY!" came running outside, her face was stained with tears and she was shaking her fists. Her lip was spilt and she had a bruised face.  
"oh yeah? Oh yeah? WELL SHES MY KID TOO!"  
"YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HER!"  
"WELL I HAVE RIGHTS TO SEE MY KID TOO YA KNOW!"  
"YOU LEFT HER IN THE FUCKING CAR FOR TWO HOURS IN HEAT! AND ALMOST KILLED HER!"  
"SHUT UP BITCH!" the man stormed too his car, throwing open the door and shoving Aphrodite in. She was crying silently, but not able to do anything. Carlos could see her arm was bruised and hurting badly, she was holding her arm, not being able to move it.  
James also understood what was going on, and ran up to the guy, after following Carlos.  
As he turned around, james fist connected with his face. He yelled and grabbed his nose, blood flowing out of it immediately. He groaned, but let out a scream as James grabbed his face and kneed it painfully, before delivering a swift kick to the mans stomach. He motioned to Carlos while the man was bended over to grab Aphrodite.  
Carlos grabbed her, careful about her hurt arm. He ran her up the porch and ushered them inside, making sure they both were okay before running back out. A car started, several screamed curses were yelled and then the car was driven away.  
came back in, a very pissed off James following behind her. He had blood all over him,his knuckles covered.  
sniffed and stared at everyone, the two boys staring back at her. Aphrodite was sitting on the ground, the first aid kit in her lap.  
She handed some tissues to James, who gladly took them and began wiping himself off.  
"what the hell was that!" James looked at her.  
She sniffed and bent over, wrapping gauze and making a sturdy bandage for Aphrodite.  
"that was my ex husband...damn! I think he broke her arm!...going to have to call the doctor...well like I was saying he wanted custody of her...I told him hell no...oh honey don't cry I'll call the doctor...thank you guys so much I don't know what I would have done without you guys."  
James nodded.  
"so what have you guys been doing all day?" she picked up Aphrodite, walking the crying child to the couch, where she laid her down and putting a large plush blanket over her. She stroked Dee Dees cheek before kissing her on the cheek.  
"we've just been looking at some houses."  
She looked up at them, smiling.  
"you guys find that perfect house?"  
They both shook their heads.  
"well just keep looking youll find it." She kissed the boys on the cheeks,before steering them towards the door.  
"now go get some rest. Thank you again. Now good night!" and on that note she pushed them out the door, to deal with her crying child.

James kissed Carlos on the cheek and pulled him close. They were so excited, they had finally found the perfect house.  
It was a beautiful,second story brick house. A black wrought iron fence, covered in vines and flowers, ran round the house. Rose vines ran up the side of the house and beautiful flowered bushes sat in front of the house.  
In the backyard was a small pond, and a large swaying weeping willow tree sat next to it, it leaves sometimes dipping into the clear water.  
The boys were proud of the house. It was clean,and even though it was sort of old, it was a wonderful house to live in.  
"check:perfect house." Carlos said.  
James smirked down at his boyfriend. He reached down and rubbed Carlos's stomach.  
"whats next on your check list?"  
"perfect family."  
James kissed him on the nose.  
"I agree."


	8. Chapter 8

*4th month of pregnancy.*  
"nooo James! Let's get this one!" Carlos jumped up and down,clapping his hands happily and pointing at the cage that held a small fluffy white rabbit. James shook his head.  
"no. No rabbits. I want something I can play with."  
Carlos' eyes widened.  
"like a kitty?" James sighed and looked around the pet shop. They had decided on adopting a pet, understanding pets could help families become closer. But at the moment they couldn't decide. Carlos wanted a fluffy pet, something he could cuddle with. But James wanted something energetic and playful, something he could have fun with.  
James sighed again and walked around the store, seeing ferrets, cats,fish, and more. He finally ended up in front of dog cages. He pressed his nose to the glass. He glanced at all the dogs.  
Beagles...German shepherds...dachshunds...many more he couldn't name.  
He saw puppies, old dogs, and middle aged dogs. He remembered being a little boy and begging for a puppy, only to get hit upside of the head and yelled at. James winced at the memories, before feeling a pair of arms around his waist, and a large bulge pressed to his back.  
He grinned and turned around, careful about Carlos. He pulled Carlos close, kissing his cheek.  
"hey look sorry I stormed off. It's okay if we get a kitty."  
"but James you wanted a dog."  
James kissed Carlos again and held him a bit tighter.  
"it's your decision Carlos."  
Carlos held his shoulders and pushed James away enough to look at him.  
"i want it to be OUR decision."  
James let out a happy sigh, before something in his mind suddenly clicked.  
"Carlos...what about if we get both? A good cat and dog that can get along?"  
Carlos eyes sparkled. He began bouncing and giggling.  
"yes! That's such a good idea!"  
Carlos kissed James on the nose before he walked over and pressed his nose to the glass.  
"so my precious Carlitos...which one?"

James yawned and grimaced as a rough tongue slobbered all over his face. He blinked before seeing what had woken him up.  
Two hazel eyes met his. Hot breath was against his ear, huffing. James was so groggy didn't realize what it was until it licked his ear and then growled playfully. He stared at the large brown and black figure as something long and fast mobbing slapped his face.  
It was Dash. James groaned and laid back down. It was the first week Dash was living with them. James loved the large German Shepard puppy but Dash was a very energetic dog and loved his owners.  
James felt something very light hop on the bed and he felt it settle on his feet, he sat up gently, lifting his head to see what was up.  
He giggled when he saw his pretty and sleek black tabby sitting on the bed, her green eyes shining.  
Her name was Midnight and James loved her as much as he loved Dash.  
James heard a small moan and looked over to see his sweet Carlos curled up, his arm curled around his bulging belly. He was smiling in his sleep.  
James coolant help the goofy grin on his face, before he leaned over and kissed Carlos on top of his head, before gently slipping out of the bed.  
He walked towards his bedroom door, turning in time to see Dash following him. He smiled and glanced up to see the cat curling up to Carlos' belly. She meowed softly and yawned, her green eyes hooking on James. He pointed at her.  
"better keep him safe." he laughed silently to himself before opening the door and walking downstairs.  
He decided, since it was a bit earlier then usual, to cook Carlos breakfast. Besides adopting the pets, since they both had agreed to it, he hadn't felt like he had done anything for Carlos in a while.  
As he cracked some eggs into a skillet and threw some bacon in another, he sat down for a second to think. He scratched Dash's ears, something he knew the puppy loved. He started thinking about Carlos. How much he loved his gorgeous laugh...his sparkly chocolatey eyes...how he acted like an adorable kid in so many ways. James had never met anyone with such an awesome personality either.  
That's when james realized he was crying. He let out a small groan and covered his face.  
"why did I have to do that to him..."  
"James? Is that you in the kitchen?"  
James stood quickly when he heard Carlos' voice and the stairs creaking.  
He started checking on the bacon and eggs, flipping them over before they burned. He rubbed his eyes and made sure he didn't seem like he had been crying.  
"a www James. Are you cooking breakfast for us?" James spun around and grinned at Carlos, before his jaw dropped. He was only wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt, his large belly sticking out. He was holding Midnight, her sleek coat shining when the sun hit it.  
He wanted to take a picture because he thought Carlos looked so..  
"beautiful..." the word slipped out and he felt his body melt at the sight of Carlos.  
"what?" Carlos looked up from the dog and cat, which he had been petting. He stood up, groaning and grabbing his back, before standing up all the way.  
James shook his head and blinked, realizing what had just happened.  
"n-nothing.."  
He shrugged and turned back around. He glanced back, only to see Midnight and Dash staring at him, both looking at him like they knew what he was thinking. Midnight turned from her position on the table to stare at Carlos' belly before returning her firm stare on James.

*6th month of pregnancy* James stared at Dash. Dash stared back. James like to think of Dash as his best friend. He was always there, following James around. It could be a nuisance sometimes but James loved Dash. But lately James had been having bad thoughts, hating that he had raped Carlos, hating that he had stopped drugs and drinking, then regretting that he had hated stopping the drugs.  
He finally ended up going back to therapy. He didn't tell Carlos though. He didn't want to hurt him like that.  
But therapy didn't work. He had started eating less and started smoking again. He hated himself and cried himself to sleep.  
And that's what he was doing now. As he lay in bed, turned the other way so Carlos wouldn't hear or see, he let the silent tears fall from his eyelashes and into the pillow. He hated himself. He sometimes wished he hadn't stopped drugs or sometimes he wished he could just spend all day drinking. He started slitting his wrists again, glad it was getting colder outside so he could wear long sleeves, not wanting to worry Carlos.  
Then other times he felt like crying because he never wanted to do drugs again. And he never wanted to leave Carlos. He loved Carlos but his mind was separated.  
And as he lay in bed, not realizing Carlos was still awake,listening to his whimpers and sniffs, he stood up and walked to the bathroom.  
He flipped on the light and walked to where he had hid his razors. He took one out and dragged the small blade against his wrist, watching as the crimson rubies fell to the sink from his ripped hurt and he let out a small cry and fell to the floor, where his wrist continued to bleed and drip onto the white tiled floor. He didn't care that it might stain, he just felt like dying. he laid down on the floor, reaching a blood-drenched hand for his razor.

Carlos sat up groaning. It was only his sixth month of his pregnancy and the baby was starting to bother him, making it harder to stand and a bit harder at walking. He had heard James go to the bathroom, and after a minute or two in there he decided to go check on him.  
He began walking as quietly as he could to the bathroom door, very gently reaching over and grabbing the door knob. He bit his lip as he opened the door, swinging it open. He shrieked at the sit in front of him, feeling tears run down his cheeks immediately. He very slowly sank to the floor and sat there holding his belly and rocking back and forth, crying.  
James was against the bathroom wall,holding his bleeding and ripped wrists, the blood running down his arms and soaking his body. His face was stained with tears.  
Carlos carefully stood, hand still over mouth, and he very slowly sank to his knees next to James.  
"James...baby what have you done?"  
But James didn't answer.  
Instead, at the moment Dash and Midnight darted in. Dash ran to james where he started barking at him, growling and finally taking a hold of James boxers and pulling him up.  
Carlos felt Midnight start clawing gently at his thigh, before she stopped and meowed at James.  
Carlos took James bloody hands in his, their tears falling down each others faces. Carlos hiccuped, before he reached a quivering hand up to touch and stroke James cheek, leaving a small streak of blood.  
"James...w-why?"  
"I-I-I..."  
James leaned over and started crying, sobbing into Carlos' neck.  
"therapy wasn't w-working and I c-couldn't agree with myself. My m-mind was arguing."  
"James why didn't you come to me? I-I could've helped you!"  
James stared at Carlos.  
"I didn't want to stress you."  
"please James you need help."

James twitched and itched his bandages. He was craving a cigarette right now.  
Carlos had made him a deal- he could smoke as long as he went to therapy at least four to five times a week.  
James had figured it was worth it. But now,as he sat in the empty room,in a hard wooden chair in a circle of strangers, he was thinking he should have added he could drink every once in a while.  
"...thank you Brandon. James,would you like to share why you're here?" the man stared at James.  
James sighed and nodded. He might as well stick to the deal, besides this was just one of the classes he had to attend. Every day he had to go to at least three different therapists or classes.  
"well...first I..um.." he rubbed the back of his neck and his face was burning. This was his first time in this class.  
"yes go on." "I was hired to watch my boyfriend for every night for a week." he glanced around and saw several people grimace or their eyes widened and they made a yuck face. "We-we weren't dating then...but the first night I was there,I-I" he swallowed. He hated this.  
"I raped him.." he looked down this feet.  
"and, well you see, he has the Jamie Evans disease. He's six months pregnant, and my mind seemed to be arguing with myself. I didn't have a good life, I was beat and abused much when I was young and I started drugs and drinking at 13. I told myself I wanted to stop but...i grew addicted to drugs and cutting." he sighed and to show example and pulled up his sleeves. People gasped, but a woman stood. She was terrifying in appearance, being a large woman. Her teeth were dark yellow and her nails were long, she was fat, and her hair was blonde,curly,dirty and pinned up. She had acne on her chin and her eyes were fierce.  
"faggots like you deserve to be beat and kicked to death! You don't deserve help!"  
James felt his eyes tear up as he leaned back in his chair. The woman was escorted out of the room, flipping James off and cursing at him.  
"I'm so sorry James. She's been here a few weeks and hasn't been co-operating with several people. Don't worry. Please continue."  
James sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
"when I met Carlos I felt happier. I stopped smoking drinking and cutting for that week. I let my wrists heal and I felt happier. But I didn't realize I raped my lover. I thought he liked it. But I didn't see that he was ashamed and hurt. When I went over a few weeks later I discovered he was pregnant and thought he hated me. I couldn't stand the thought of another person hating me so I started up again. But when he came to me and talked to me, and we moved in together, I decided I would stop but my mind.." he groaned and put his head in his hands.  
"James don't feel ashamed for what you've done. Were human, we all make mistakes. But some people need help to stop these mistakes from keep happening over. Were here for you James."  
And on that note the class ended.  
James stood, stretching before exiting the room,only to feel a fist connect with his jaw. He flew back, letting out a scream. He looked up to see the fierce woman he had seen from earlier screaming at him, two security guards holding her back and dragging her away.  
James sighed and stood, his body hurting from the way he had landed. His jaw ached and tears were in his eyes as he drove home.  
When he walked in the door, he slammed it shut and sat down.  
He didn't hate life but at the moment he felt like nothing mattered anymore.  
"ooh! James baby!" Carlos fast walked in sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand, putting it on his large belly.  
James thought he was crazy until he felt the flutter of two kicks.  
James was amazed.  
Okay...nothing mattered except him, the baby, and his Carlos.


	9. Chapter 9

James blew put the cigarette smoke, watching the grey fog drift into the dark sky.  
He had been going to therapy for three weeks now, and he was doing a lot better.  
He had stopped drinking and doing drugs and cutting. He didn't stop the cigarettes but he stopped everything else.  
He had gone back to his healthy weight and started excersing again.  
And now as he sat outside,Dash sitting on side of him,and a cigarette in his hand, he felt happier then he had been in a while.  
He finished the cigarette and threw it down,crushing it with his heel, before petting his dog.  
Dash licked his face before he turned and howled, something he loved to do.  
"silly dog."  
James turned to see Carlos standing behind him, holding Midnight. He came and slowly sat next to James.  
He put his head on his shoulder.  
"you've been doing a lot better James."  
"thank you. I'm glad. I don't want to go back down that road again."  
"no one does James. It's addiction."  
James nodded, before sliding his fingers into Carlos' hand.  
They sat there for a few minutes, when James suddenly heard something weird.  
It sounded like someone singing...singing something like Celtic? Gaelic? He couldn't tell.  
"do you-"  
"yea I hear it...it's coming from down the street..."  
The both stood up and walked off the porch, going to the iron-wrought gate.  
"wait a second...I know this song."  
Carlos opened the gate and began walking fast down the street.  
He heard Dash run up to him and he realized he was still carrying Midnight. James jogged up to him and began walking with him.  
"what did you mean by you knew this song?"  
But Carlos didn't answer. As they walked farther the singing got louder until Carlos saw the small form sitting on the curb.  
He grabbed James and out Midnight in his hands before he walked faster and and stood in front of the singing form.  
"Aphrodite? Why are you here? Isn't your mom worrying about you?"  
She shook her head and kept singing.  
Carlos sighed and bended over a bit, picking up Aphrodite. He turned and began walking home, James and Dash following him.  
"Aphrodite? Carlos why is she here?"  
"I wanted to sing you guys a song."  
Carlos opened the gate and held it open as James and Dash walked in.  
"carlos-"  
"let's just call her mom ok James?"  
James nodded. They sighed and walked inside, Carlos set Aphrodite down on the couch and james pulled out his cellphone, dialing Aphrodite's mom.  
"hello?"  
"? We have your daughter."  
"what?"  
"yes we found her down the street can you come pick her up?"  
"yes! I'll be there soon! My goodness its been a while since we've seen you too!"  
James laughed.  
"yes same here. Carlos might be happy to see you two he's always saying we need to go visit you two."  
"ok I'll be over in a few minutes."  
James shut his phone and turned to see Carlos on the couch, holding Aphrodite. He seemed hypnotized by her singing.  
The doorbell rang about ten minutes later, and james opened it to see . She hugged James.  
"goodness it's been a while! How have my boys been?"  
James chuckled.  
"I've been doing better. Gotten healthier and Carlos is getting closer to his due date."  
They stopped hugging and James lead her into the living room, where Carlos was sitting with Aphrodite.  
She stopped singing and looked at her mom.  
"mommy!"  
Carlos smiled and picked up Aphrodite, about to set her on the ground when he gasped and set her back down.  
"ooh! The babies kicking!" he took Dee Dees hand placing it over his belly. She giggled and looked at her mom again.  
"mommy the babies kicking."  
smiled at her daughter, before walking over and picking her up.  
"well thank you for calling me. Goodness you are getting big! How far along are you?"  
Carlos blushed and stood.  
"7 and a half months. Thank you for coming over I haven't seen you in forever."  
She hugged Carlos before walking back to the front door.  
"ok haha look well have to get together sometime. Call me when that baby is coming!"  
Carlos laughed and looked down at his belly, feeling the baby kick once more before it stopped.

-7 month of pregnancy.-  
Carlos looked at the lilac colored wall,satisfied they had painted the room so well.  
"James?"  
James looked at Carlos, smiling. Also happy they had successfully painted the babies room without any help.  
Carlos had his final ultrasound today, and they discovered they were having a girl. They immediately went out and bought paint and furniture,even toys and clothes.  
They didn't want a pink room, not really wanting such a preppy girly child, but they did decorate the room in butterflies. The room looked perfect except..  
Carlos laughed and looked at James.  
"time to build the crib."  
James groaned but smiled.

James popped a grape in his mouth and looked down at Carlos, who was cuddling up against him. They had finished the babies room and were relaxing against the wall now, excited and bubbly.  
The crib,the swing, and the toy box were built. The toys were in the box, the sheets were on and the clothes were hanging in the closet.  
James felt like he had finally accomplished something amazing.

-8 months and two weeks of pregnancy-  
Carlos sighed and lifted up his shirt, staring at his big belly in the mirror. It jutted out like he had swallowed a basketball or something. He thought he looked freakish, with his muscles and muscular chest, it didn't seem right that he was pregnant. He looked like a mutant freak-  
"Carlos, don't tell me you're looking at yourself again."  
Carlos pulled his shirt din quickly and walked out of the bathroom, climbing into bed where James laid.  
Carlos sighed.  
"I can't help it I look like a freak."  
James took Carlos' hand and kissed it.  
"baby no you don't. You look beautiful."  
Carlos shook his head.  
"I look like I have a beer gut."  
"you look gorgeous to me."  
Carlos leaned over and out his head on James' chest, his pregnancy fatiguing him and making him fall asleep immediately.

Carlos woke up, a sharp pain in his stomach. His boxers felt wet. He had been reading what to expect books so much he immediately knew what was going on.  
He sat up and shook James, trying to wake him up. The only thing he succeeded was making Dash jump off the bed and Midnight hiss at him for waking her up.  
Finally James sat up and looked at Carlos groggily.  
"what?"  
"James-james it-it's time!"  
James popped at that time and stood up. He ran to the closet and pulled out the suitcase Carlos had packed last week, before he realized something.  
"wait Carlos-you're three weeks early!"  
Carlos stood up, groaning before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and slippers, holding Midnight as the cat meowed. Dash jumped around and barked excitedly and Midnight jumped from Carlos' grasp to jump around with Dash.  
"yes but that can happen sometimes! Come on james!"  
"but Carlos-"  
"damn it James the baby is coming! We've got to go!"  
James sighed carried the suitcase and helped Carlos down the stairs.  
As soon as they were in the car and driving Carlos pulled out his cellphone and called his parents and -making it a three way.  
They all answered groggily, it being almost two am.  
"look no-no time to t-talk the babies coming! Meet us at the hospital!"  
James rushed as fast as he could to the hospital, watching Carlos in pain. He hated to see him like this, and he grabbed Carlos' hand and squeezed it.  
"baby-baby look at me it's going to be fine! Were almost there I promise!"  
Carlos just groaned in reply and kicked.  
"just hurry!"  
James pulled into the hospital parking lot and hopped out, running to the other side and pulling Carlos out. After locking the doors and grabbing the suitcase he lead a yelping Carlos to the doors of the ER room.  
"please! Someone help! My boyfriend has gone into labor!"  
Several nurses looked surprised but james knew several others in the room.  
Carlos' doctor had promised to tell as many nurses and people as she could, so everyone was ready when two boys came in one claiming to be in labor.  
A gurney was brought and Carlos' doctor,her name was Emma,ran out.  
She smiled at the boys.  
"okay James were going to have to keep you out here okay?"  
James disagreed, but he knew if he did he would be kicked out of the hospital.  
He nodded and looked down at Carlos.  
He squeezed his hand.  
"it's going to be fine babe."  
Carlos nodded, tears in his eyes.  
Emma looked at the other doctors and nurses.  
"we need to get him to the C-section operation room stat."  
Everyone nodded, before they started pushing gurney.  
James watched them until the gurney was pushed around a corner.

It was an hour later when everyone showed up, Carlos' parents and , holding a still sleeping Aphrodite.  
They all immediately ran to James, throwing questions at him.  
"where is mí bébé?"  
"why aren't you with him?"  
"how long has he been here?"  
"is he all right?"  
James held up his hands and everyone shut up.  
"he's in the C-section operation. That's all I know."  
Everyone looked at each other and sat down, shushing up.  
"goodness I hope my Hijo is ok..." Carlos' mom said before she lifted a hand to her mouth and chewed on her nails.  
They all sat there for about another hour, and James was ready to pass out from barely any sleep when their doctor,Emma, walked out from around a corner. She looked up from her clipboard and smiled at everyone before running towards them. Everyone stood up, coming up so fast Aphrodite woke up.  
James ran to the doctor.  
"oh thank god, Emma please how is he? How's the baby?"  
Emma smiled and crooked her finger.  
"follow me..."


	10. Chapter 10

James didn't think the doctor was walking fast enough. His heart was pounding and with every step he took closer to Carlos he felt like running.  
Finally,after so many nerve breaking minutes it felt like,the doctor came to a private room. The shades for the room were closed and Emma turned to everyone.  
"just a warning for everyone,Carlos may be in a bit pain or drowsy and the baby could be sleeping, so please be quiet and calm." Then she turned to James and smiled.  
"are you ready to see your daughter?"  
James felt tears slide down his cheeks and a big smile spilt his face. He nodded,his heart pounding as Emma slowly opened the door.  
James walked in first, gasping and crying and sitting next to Carlos' bed as he saw his first sight of his child.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see smiling and crying with James.  
Carlos looked at James before reaching over with one hand and taking James hand in his.  
"isn't she beautiful Jamie?"  
She was. Her skin was a light tan,almost as dark as Carlos but as light as James, almost, as if God couldn't decide what color he wanted for her. Her hair was thick and black, and she opened her eyes for a second, and James saw they were a gorgeous hazel/gold color. He leaned in a bit closer and saw her eyes also had chocolatey brown and green flecks in them. She blinked before closing her eyes again. She yawned and sneezed before snuggling against Carlos' chest.  
"James?"  
But James just kept crying. He put a hand over his mouth.  
"oh my god...she's...she's beautiful Carlos..."  
"James? Do you want to hold her?"  
James looked at Carlos with a frightened expression.  
"w-what if I drop her?"  
Carlos shook his head and smiled.  
"you won't baby you won't."  
James sniffed and reached forward slowly, and before long she was in his arms. He looked down at her, watching her. He felt like he was walking on air, especially when she blinked and looked at him, before smiling at her dad.  
"aw James she's smiling at you."  
James looked up at everyone almost forgetting they were there.  
Aphrodite was standing next to him and she began stroking the babies hair.  
"james you're probably gonna be her favorite." she began laughing.  
Carlos pointed at him.  
"if you are you better teach her how to look and dress like a girl not a guy."  
James laughed.  
"what are you talking about? You're gonna be the one who teaches her how to wear mascara and eyeliner."  
Carlos glared at him before giggling and understanding the mommy-daughter-makeup thing.  
"what are you guys going to name her?" Carlos and James looked up at everybody before smiling at each other. They had picked out the babies name last week, not really expecting the baby to come yet.  
"we've decided to name her Lilliana."  
Carlos nodded.  
"Lilliana Caitlyn Garcia Diamond."  
His mom gave Carlos and James a strange look.  
"wait-you're using-"  
"both of our last names? Yes, until we-"  
Everyone stared at them. Carlos felt his face heat up and James smiled sheepishly.  
"guess we should tell you guys...we've decided to get married."  
Aphrodite jumped up and down, clapping her hands and crying yay.  
smiled and leaned down to kiss James cheek. Mr. And stood shocked for a second before they smiled and hugged James.  
"you guys will have the best wedding...I'll help plan it!" Carlos smiled at his mom's suggestion before looking at James.  
"hopefully..."

"welcome home Lilliana!"  
The baby giggled and waved her little arms at the house,before James turned her around and kissed her nose. She blew bubbles and laughed again.  
James had never seen a cuter baby.  
Carlos walked up next to them and stuck his tongue out at the baby. She giggled and made a goo goo noise.  
James hugged Carlos before kissing his cheek.  
"I think she likes the house."  
Carlos laughed and pulled James close as they walked towards the house. They opened the door and waited a second, before hearing the specific romps and foot patters they were listening for. They smiled when Dash and Midnight poked their heads out from the staircase and stared at the two boys.  
James just loved how the animals seemed to know.  
James carried Lilliana up to her room, careful to support her head and keep her in both of his hands and arms.  
He had never been so cautious of something in his life, and ever since he had first held Lilliana he knew he would take care of her and never have her suffer the pains he went through.  
Carlos opened the door and gently pushed Midnight in with his foot, Dash following. They sat down as James carried Lilliana in and showed her around the room, her eyes growing wide and making her giggle and smile at everything.  
But then she yawned. James understood and gently set her in the butterfly decorated crib. She yawned and closed her eyes, before she started breathing slow and light.  
James felt Carlos wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close.

James had never heard the house so quiet. Carlos was sleeping-he was EXTREMELY tired after he had gotten out of the hospital and had said to james on the way home he planned to go to bed when they got there.  
The doctor had said since the baby was a bit early she might be sleepier then most babies and needed to be feed a bit more then most babies, which explained why Lilliana was sleeping.  
James looked down at Dash and he saw the large almost year old puppy laying on the rug in front of him, on his back legs in air and tongue out.  
He giggled and looked around for midnight before he felt a small lump rub up against him and stay still. He looked down to see the black cat meow at him before she began kneading his oats with her claws. She pulled them out and lay down,purring.  
James leaned his head back against the couch and sighed happily. Peace.  
James jumped when he heard the screams and baby was crying. He sat up and rubbed his eyes,realizing he fell asleep.  
He heard thundering of footsteps and looked up to see Carlos at the foot of the stairs holding Lilliana, a bottle in her no longer screaming mouth, and he looked VERY pissed.  
"James what the hell! Lilliana was screaming and crying! Why didn't you get her?"  
He yell-whispered at James.  
James blinked again, still not registering what was going on but then he looked at his watch and was stunned-he had been out for almost five hours.  
"o-oh Carlos I'm...I'm sorry babe..." he rubbed his eyes and stood up. He walked to Carlos and very gently took Lilliana from his arms, still keeping the bottle in her mouth.  
She chugged on it and was watching her two dads.  
"James? Did you fall asleep?"  
He nodded.  
"aw james i'm sorry-I shouldn't have yelled at you. Guess I'm just cranky."  
"look go back up to bed Doctor said not to stress yourself or your stomach much because of your C section."  
"but James-"  
But james quieted him With a firm kiss on the lips. He turned Carlos around and patted the Latino on the butt to make him walk.  
Carlos gave James a reassuring smile before he disappeared upstairs.  
James looked down at the baby, who was smiling and had stopped drinking from her bottle.  
She smiled up at James and when he bended over she grabbed his hair and tugged.  
"ow! Hey..."  
he laughed at her before pulling her up and kissing her forehead. He took the bottle away from her, but remembered he had to burp her.  
He rolled his eyes but was pretty happy HE would be the first one to burp her. Or get puked on.  
He laughed to himself as he sat down on the couch and put the burp rag on his shoulder and began patting her back gently and before long she burped-no puke thank god- and smiled at James before she rolled her head a bit. Dash was standing next to them and staring at Lilliana. James smiled and put the baby down on hid lap, still holding her and making sure she would be okay, before leaning forward and showing Dash the baby.  
"dash you see the baby? Dash likes the baby!"  
He spoke to the dog in the same baby voice he used for Midnight and Lilliana, before Dash leaned forward and started licking Lilliana's forehead.  
She giggled and laughed in delight, kicking her legs and waving her arms.  
James thought it was adorable when he showed Lilliana the cat and she pushed the cats nose with her a finger by accident.  
But everything went wrong when he smelled Lilliana and she smelled funky.  
She swallowed in horror when he realized something much more worse then being puked on by your first kid-it was your first diaper you had to change!

-one month has passed.-  
Aphrodite giggled and crawled after the baby as Lilliana was dragged on a large blanket by Dash, who held the blanket in his mouth and was dragging the baby in circles, while Midnight was strutting around behind them all. She had a large bow on and was wearing a sparkly tutu Aphrodite had bought her.  
Carlos laughed as Lilliana pulled the cat on the blanket after her, trying to inspect the bow and understand what it was when Midnight jumped away and continued marching.  
"their gonna make good friends in the future."  
Carlos looked up and smiled at Alice ( had asked the boys to call her by her first name now)  
"I hope so..." he began chewing his thumbnail and looked up at Alice.  
"um, Alice?"  
She nodded and looked at Carlos, before taking a sip of the coffee he had made for her.  
"when did Aphrodite start showing signs of that...autism thing? I read up the signs on line and I think I have been seeing a few..."  
Alice licked her lips before she chewed on them. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration and she looked up at Carlos.  
"around this age Carlos. It starts young."  
"can it affect...anything?"  
"like school? No. You don't have to worry Carlos."  
Carlos nodded.  
"I was just seeing if my wish came true and I got that daughter I wanted."  
They both laughed as Aphrodite picked Lilliana up and kissed her on the cheek.

Real quick note-gonna be skipping years and stuff. Sorry! Keep reading!

-Lillianas fifth birthday-

Lilliana blew the candles out on the butterfly cake once the song happy birthday was over. Everyone laughed and clapped their hands as Carlos picked up a violet colored cupcake and pressed Lillianas face into it, making her laughed and push him away.  
"papa!" she giggled. "birthday cake first! Then cupcakes!"  
Carlos kissed her face and fixed the small crown she wore on her head.  
"okay princess whatever you say-it's your special day!"  
She laughed and clapped her hands, jumping up and down in her chair and almost falling off.  
James laughed from behind the video camera he was holding. He swung it around to see all of Lillianas friends and Aphrodite,now at a good age of eleven,waving and smiling at the camera. He swung it up to see Alice and Carlos' parents smiling before they ushered him to point it back at the birthday girl. "open up your presents sweetie." james nodded his head at Carlos signaling him and Carlos got the message and ran from the room quietly, while everyone chattered and ate cake.  
"that's from me and papa so why dont you open that one first okay?" he pointed at a small one but Lilliana pounced and tore it open.  
She blinked and pulled out a small card that had an arrow on a card.  
"daddy? What does it mean?" she held it up and it pointed behind her, where she looked and gasped at the sight.  
Carlos stood holding on to the handlebars of a small pink bike with training wheels,a basket, and a helmet.  
He rung the small bell on it and Lilliana exploded with happiness jumping out of her chair and running over hugging Carlos.  
"thank you papa!" she ran to James and hugged him.  
"thank you daddy! This is the best birthday ever!"

Carlos kissed Lilliana on the head before pulling her light violet comforter up to her chin and turned around, turning on her nightlight and turning off the room light.  
He took one last look at her-her jet black hair had grown very fast since birth and was now halfway down her back, her creamy skin looked beautiful. Carlos felt a tear slide out. She was beautiful. He loved everything about his daughter.  
"goodnight princess." before he shut the door.

Carlos slipped his engagement and wedding rings off his fingers and set them in the small boxes he had for them, before clicking off his lamp and rolling over in bed, only to be pulled into a warm embrace by strong arms.  
"James."  
"mmm yes?"  
"god you're so freaking warm please hold me."  
James laughed and kissed Carlos on the head.  
"Carlos I love you."  
Carlos sighed into James chest.  
"I love you too James...so much."  
James pulled Carlos up and pressed his lips to Carlos' moving them and kissing Carlos passionately before pulling away and looking at him.  
"I love you so much too."  
Carlos giggled and linked his fingers with James'.  
"how did we end up here? How did I end up with such a loving husband and beautiful baby girl?" James whispered into Carlos' ear.  
Carlos kissed James and snuggled deeper into James'.  
"because of you...the babysitter."  
"babysitter?" James laughed.  
"yeah...it all started with you babysitting me. And your the babysitter...the babysitter from elm street." Carlos laughed.  
James laughed and kissed Carlos once more before finally falling asleep,his lover sleeping with him, hand in hand.

OMG GUYS Im sorry I ended it that way but I haven't had any ideas lately and besides I didn't want a long story and I guess I decided this is the end.  
Anyway I hope it's okay and u guys r cool with it.  
I'm doing more stories okay? Hahaha I can't wait to start them! Anyways I hope this is okay with u guys and I'm so hoping u guys like it.  
Thank u so much for reading and taking ur time with my story! 


End file.
